Necro Witch
"By the look on your face, I can tell you have thwarted the ill-advised escapades of the Necro Witch. It is truly a shame. Her time as a passionate bookworm came to an abrupt end the day she found that forbidden tome..." My master's ￼curse instilled the Necro Witch with evil, sugar-fueled magic. Her knowledge of the undead, coupled with her newfound powers, became a recipe for disaster. Not to mention those skeletons she's always summoning make such a mess!" ''-- Bunber the Butler '' The Necro Witch is one of the cursed residents of the mansion. She materializes in the middle of the third floor once the player has defeated the required 175 ghosts. Attacks *'Bone Battle:' The Necro Witch appears in one corner, determined by the Molli's position: if Molli is to the right, she will appear on the left, and if Molli is on one of the top two floors, she will appear on the bottom, and vice versa. Necro Wisps are shot at random spots on any floor from the witch's position, telegraphed by faint flashing on targeted floor tiles. Each one creates a poison puddle that lasts for a few seconds and summons a Necro Skeleton. Necro Wisps do N points of poison damage on contact, poison puddles do N points of poison damage, and Necro Skeletons do N points of poison damage. After all enemies in the room are defeated, the witch becomes vulnerable. Alternatively, after N seconds, the Witch moves on to her next attack and any skeletons on screen remain. *'Skull Squall:' The Necro Witch appears in the middle of the third floor and begins to summon large skulls, which rain from the top of the screen in three columns. Molli can dodge the skulls by running back and forth on any floor. There are N rows of skulls in each attack. Once the attack ends, the Witch becomes vulnerable for N seconds. The Necro Witch will always start with the Bone Battle attack, followed by a Skull Squall attack, alternating between the two. As the fight progresses, the number of skeletons summoned increases as well as the number of rows of large skulls. Each time Molli hits the Necro Witch, she earns . Defeating the Necro Witch (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Necro Witch for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Necro Exorcist. Necro Scholar |health = 7|image1 = Necro-scholar@idle.gif}}The Necro Scholar is a much more powerful form of the Necro Witch, which Molli can fight in Curse Crusher mode. She appears once the player has defeated the required 250 ghosts in the . Attacks *'Bone Brawl: '''The Necro Scholar appears in one corner. Necro Wisps are shot at random spots on any floor from the witch's position, telegraphed by faint flashing on targeted floor tiles. Each one creates a poison puddle that lasts for a few seconds and summons Bookworm Bones and Necro Bats. When the Bookworm Bones are slain, they leave behind bones which fire at Molli's position after N seconds. * '''Skull Twister:' The Necro Scholar appears in the middle of the third floor and begins to summon large skulls, which rain from the top of the screen in three columns. Molli can dodge the skulls by running back and forth on any floor. Occasionally, horned skulls will fall, and will fire lasers once they reach the same floor as Molli. She can avoid this attack by jumping up past them as they fall, or by jumping up, activating the laser, and jumping down again. The laser stays active for 3 seconds. There are N rows of skulls in each attack. Once the attack ends, the Necro Scholar becomes vulnerable for N seconds * 'Bone Barrage: '''The Necro Scholar appears in the middle of the top floor. 8 bones are summoned and rotate briefly around the scholar on the top floor before slowly descending to the second (the whole process takes approx. 5 seconds,) trapping Molli on floor one. 8 Necro Bats are summoned (4 on the second floor and 4 on the third.) Once the Bones stop in between the second and first floor, there is a 1 second delay in between one half of the bones signalling that they are about to be fired and the actual firing of the bones. Molli can dodge this attack by moving to the side that is not about to fire, then jumping through the other side once the bones are gone. Once Molli defeats all of the Necro Bats, the Scholar becomes vulnerable for 5 seconds. Human Form "Oh my! You're the one who freed me from the curse, right? Thank you so much! Now I can get back to my books. Though I might have to clean up this mess first... The library is a disaster!" ''-- Lilly, after being freed from the curse "Miss Lilly is back to her old self again, I presume? Wonderful! I've been searching for a specific book for many months now. But trying to find a book in that disheveled mess of a library without our librarian is like trying to find a marble in a mountain of caviar! Oh? You want to know which book I've been looking for? It's titled "Brooms and Bowlers - How to Maintain a Fashionable Aura in a Messy Career." -- ''Bunber the Butler'' Category:Bosses